


Something About You

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's found he's interested in Jean-Paul, but Jean-Paul couldn't possibly be interested in him...could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with X-men. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. The title I stole off the back of my Five For Fighting CD American Town so I don't own it either. Don't intend for the song to go with the piece, I merely felt the title fit.
> 
> A/N: Written in 2004. Spoilers are after Uncanny 436, but before 437 though you really only need to know that this takes place sometime after the Draco arc. Jean-Paul's reaction to drinking I took from Alpha Flight 105.

Jean-Paul's really just pretty, Kurt couldn't help but notice. It reminded him of the sudden lust he'd felt for Aurora the first time he'd laid eyes on her. Their facial features are so very similar, same angular face, same upswept eyebrows, same intense eyes, and the same nose. Of course Jean-Paul's more angular than his sister and while Kurt usually found himself drawn to a more curvy form something about Jean-Paul's created this longing within him. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, perhaps it had to do with his grace, his acrobatics, or perhaps it's just the entire man himself. He's not sure; he just knew he fell fast.

It disturbed him.

He and Logan had started their tag like game around the grounds again and he hadn't been able to resist the urge to get their new teammate to join them. He reasoned it by saying that Jean-Paul needed to associate himself as one of them and that it had nothing to do with the way his body felt against Jean Pauls's when he managed to tackle the slightly taller mutant. It also led to the simple discovery that when given enough beers for his metabolism Jean-Paul can't stop smiling. God, that man's smile alone would have anyone and everyone attracted to him. Every time Kurt saw Jean-Paul with a genuine smile on his face it left him feeling elated.

He had to admit he was shocked the first time he saw Jean-Paul and Logan flirting. Logan had gotten a hold of Jean-Paul and brought him tumbling to the ground with a well put, "Gotcha Johnny."

Jean-Paul had growled, "I wouldn't be so sure of that old man."

"You're caught kid, give it up."

"Sorry, don't go for the short hairy types."

Logan hadn't even blinked at the blatant turning around of his words, only quickly responded, "I could easily change your mind."

They'd verbally batted back and forth while Kurt watched safely perched in a nearby tree. He'd thought Jean-Paul was going to win the battle of wits until Logan gave him a very short, deliberate kiss.

Jean-Paul froze, blinked up at his capture, before he asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"You obviously needed it," Logan informed him before placing another kiss on the side of Jean-Paul's forehead and whispering something low into his ear. Jean-Paul had laughed then and told him he was absolutely right.

Kurt had later inquired as to what was said and Logan had confessed to informing the other man that he should take more time for himself, go out, get laid. Kurt had frowned at the wave of jealously at the thought of Jean-Paul with another man, which of course only confused him.

"Elf, you alright?"

Kurt had been tempted to lie to his friend, but had found he couldn't, "I don't know."

Logan had put a reassuring arm around him, "Johnny may not look it, but he's fragile, if you're really interested in him you should go for it, but just be care…"

He'd taken a step away from Logan, put distance between them, "What? Me and him? We're both men and I-I'm…"

Logan grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes before he'd told him slowly and seriously, "Elf, you're know the heart doesn't do logic. There's something about Jean-Paul that has you attracted to him, you think I can't tell?"

Kurt blushed at his obviousness, but than most things are blatant to Logan.

"You can either explore what you're feeling or spend the rest of you're life wondering what if. It's you're choice Kurt."

Logan's right. However Kurt was a bit worried. Does anyone else know? Does Jean-Paul know?

"When did you figure it out?"

"That day you two started talking about life in the circus, being acrobats. You two forgot I was there and it was just apparent in your body language, your scent."

Kurt had to smile at the memory. The two of them had shared one story after the other driving each other to laughter. Jean-Paul's full of sarcasm with a dark sense of humor that he can appreciate, the urge to kiss him that day had been strong.

"Do you think he…"

"Will reciprocate? Probably. Does he know? Probably not."

Kurt nodded and days later found mulling over Logan's words. Should he or shouldn't he? He couldn't decide and his thoughts turned to his recent discovery of his family. He grimaced. It was bad enough his Mom's a terrorist, but his father a version of the Devil? Yeah, that's just what he needed to know. He's grateful to find his brothers and the words he spoke to Xavier are true. He does view the Professor as the father he never had, but some part of him is still in shock. Logically he knows he can't choose his biological family, and he's always know that friends are the family you choose and he feels he's chosen wisely. He'd like to choose Jean-Paul as his lover and that thought caused Logan's words to replay in his head. Would he regret it if he doesn't try? His first thought is yes, he will, which was enough to get him moving to find his teammate.

Jean-Paul's in his room and told him to 'enter' when he knocked. He opened the door to find the speedster standing in front of his mirror his head tilted to the side regarding himself. Kurt froze in the doorway as he took him in. He's used to Jean-Paul's layer look or uniform, but not this tight nearly all black outfit of dark jeans and t-shirt finished off with boots. Stunned Kurt couldn't take his eyes off him and his thoughts suddenly turned carnal.

Jean-Paul's stared at his reflection, his lips pursed into a frown, after a moment of silence he gave Kurt a sideways look and asked if anything was wrong.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Making a decision."

"Decision?"

Jean-Paul nodded going back to his reflection before he answered simply, "Eyeliner or no eyeliner. I think I'll go without."

Smiling at his teammate he shrugged his shoulders. Kurt was one of the few X-men that he's found he can relax around. Jean-Paul had to admit that their easy friendship came as a shock to him. He'd thought with Kurt being so strongly religious that they'd have very different opinions on life. He's glad to have been proven wrong, Kurt's not only open minded, but a natural flirt. He's always found himself attracted to people with a sense of humor, anyone who could make him laugh.

"Eyeliner?" Kurt questioned.

"Only sometimes and tonight has turned out not be one of those times."

Kurt looked at him puzzled, edging on hurt, "Do you have date?"

"Non, but Robert has Saturday morning detention duty for the next month so I thought I'd go out and enjoy myself while I can," he explained.

"How he manage that?"

"Apparently it's not wise to prank Scott when he's in a foul mood."

Kurt smiled. Then came an awkward moment where Jean-Paul found himself wanting to invite his teammate along, no that wouldn't do. Kurt in a gay club, somehow he couldn't picture it. Yet not inviting him would be rude, but if he invited him that'd create the awkwardness of Kurt having to turn him down.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, everywhere," he smirked, "I do look up for it."

With those words Jean-Paul turned to face his teammate and his smirk melted away as he caught the hungry way Kurt was eying him. His breath caught in the back of his throat. He took a moment to try and remind himself that it was the Iceman he had a crush on, but suddenly the thought wasn't processing as his eyes met Kurt's.

"Or I could stay in," he found himself saying. He'd enjoyed Kurt's company over the past few months, and more than once he'd thought there was something there. He'd wanted to act on it, but hadn't been sure that it wasn't something he was creating himself, now there was no doubt in him as his words caused Kurt to smile and finally step into his room and let the door shut behind him.


End file.
